Ordinary gravitation sewage systems for black and grey water where the toilet is emptied on the basis of flushing with relatively large amounts of water or where the water flows freely from urinals, sinks or bidets etc. with the gravitational force as the driving “power”, is the most common used and known sewage system even though such systems require extensive use of water.
Vacuum sewage systems are also quite known and are dominating in connection with the use onboard ships, airplanes and trains. However, on land such systems are also increasingly used and the background for such increased use is primarily the reduced use of water and easy handling and treatment of waste water, as well as the flexible system as regards installation of the pipes given by such system.
The present invention relates to sanitary devices for both gravitational as well as vacuum sewage systems.
As of today there are different types of sanitary devices, the ones which are standing on the floor and others which, as stated above, are attached to and hanging on a wall of a restroom or the like. The present invention relates to the wall mounted type of sanitary equipment.
At present, several systems are known in order to install, hanging on the wall, the above type of sanitary devices, which generally implies the presence of a support structure which is installed inside the wall and to which the sanitary devices are fastened.
The known support structures from the prior art are mostly composed of a large number of components, and this is a first drawback because it obliges the installer to assemble, from time to time, the several elements, with an evident time waste and inconvenience.
Secondly, with the known solutions of the prior art, the installer is obliged to install feed and discharge piping inside the frame construction of the support provided in the wall without any precise references and this may, for some complicated structural solutions with little space, cause considerable difficulties and further time loss with the consequent increase in installation costs.
Thirdly, the known methods and means to fasten the sanitary device to a wall is done by using bolts or screws in through going holes in the porcelain and open holes in the wall to access the support. These solutions represent a problem with regard to moisture, cleanliness and sanitation.
From NL patent application No. 1005768, EP patent application No. 0 558 127, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,766 and 6,643,851 are known different wall mounted toilets with support solutions where all of the solutions have connecting means in the form of nuts bolts or the like with through going holes in the porcelain or sanitary device which are encumbered with the above disadvantages.